Kagome, Kagome… Who stands behind you?
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: Luka dan Miku masuk ke dalam Utalia, sebuah panti asuhan sekaligus lembaga penelitian anak-anak, tanpa tahu rahasia gelap di dalamnya. Songfic based on "Kakome Kakome" by Vocaloid Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. My first fic in this fandom. R&R?


"**Kagome, Kagome… Who stands behind you?"**

**.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

Music and Lyrics by: kamiyanagi

Songfic based from "Kakome Kakome"

.

Enjoy my first fic in this fandom~!

.  
>.<p>

_hi no ataranu haikyo_

_mukishitsu na rouka_

_tsukiatari no heya ni_

_wasuraruru kodomotachi_

Malu-malu, dua orang gadis berjalan menyusuri koridor putih nan sepi. Mulai hari ini, mereka dikirim ke Utalia, sebuah panti asuhan sekaligus sebuah lembaga penelitian anak-anak. Profesor Gakupo—pimpinan Utalia sekaligus kepala dokter di sana—mengantar kedua gadis itu ke sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor, ditemani dengan asistennya, Haku. Perlahan, pintu terbuka.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini Miku dan Luka, teman baru kalian. Kalian semua, yang akur ya!" Profesor Gakupo memperkenalkan kedua gadis itu.

Anak-anak yang tengah asyik bermain segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka, lalu dengan antusias menghampiri kedua anak baru itu.

"Anak baru! Anak baru! Kyaaaaaa!"

"Hai,aku Rin. Ini adikku, Len. Yang itu Meiko, Kaitou, dan yang itu…"

"Salam kenal, ya!"

"Kami senang punya teman baru. Ayo kita main!"

_anata ga kuru no wo_

_zutto mattetanda!_

_ureshii na! ureshii na!_

_nakayoku asobo?_

.

Luka dan Miku akhirnya berteman dengan anak-anak itu. Mereka bahagia, karena mereka ternyata tidak sendirian. Setiap hari mereka bermain dengan riang…

Suatu hari, Rin dan Len menggandeng tangan mereka sambil berkata, "Luka, Miku… ayo main 'Kagome, Kagome'!"

"Ka-Kagome…?" ujar Luka bingung. Baru kali ini ia mendengar permainan semacam itu, karena di tempat asalnya dulu tidak ada yang memainkannya.

"Iya, 'Kagome, Kagome'! Ini adalah permainan favorit kami di sini, Profesor yang mengajari kami permainan ini. Kita membentuk lingkaran dan berputar sambil bernyanyi, anak yang jaga duduk di tengah sambil menutup mata. Begitu lagu berakhir, anak itu harus menebak siapa yang ada di belakangnya," jelas Rin. "Ayo, kutunjukkan caranya! Miku, kau jaga ya!"

Rin dan Len menggandeng tangan Luka, mengajaknya bergabung dalam lingkaran. Anak-anak saling bergandengan tangan membentuk lingkaran, dan bernyanyi…

_kakome kakome_

_nigerarenu you ni_

_kakome kakome_

_nani shite asobu no?_

_yoake no ban ni_

_nakama ni nareru ne!_

_kagome kagome_

_"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Cukup lama mereka bermain dengan riang. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang permainan ini?" tanya Meiko.

"Asyik juga…" gumam Miku senang. "Ya kan, Luka?"

"Hu-um," Luka mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, mata kirimu kenapa, Len? Rasanya kemarin kau baik-baik saja…"

"Oh, ini?" Len meraba matanya yang diperban. "Kemarin aku 'dipanggil' Profesor, katanya giliranku sudah tiba. Tidak apa-apa, ini sama sekali tidak sakit, kok."

"Masa'?" Luka menatapnya ragu-ragu. Ia pun menyadari, nyaris setiap minggu anak-anak itu satu per satu 'dipanggil' oleh Profesor dan anak buahnya, dan setelah itu mereka pasti kembali dengan salah satu anggota tubuh diperban. "Memang apa sih yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," ujar Len misterius—dan Luka berani sumpah ia melihat ada kilatan aneh pada matanya saat anak itu mengatakannya. "Ah ya, kudengar Miku juga akan dipanggil Profesor nanti malam, kan?"

Miku mengangguk pelan.

.

_fukaki mori no shisetsu_

_kinjirareta gijutsu_

_osanaki nouzui de_

_dekiru fushi no myouyaku_

_in no kodomotachi wa_

_sensei wo kakonde_

_warabeuta de asobu_

_"Kagome Kagome"_

Malamnya, Luka masih kepikiran dengan 'panggilan' Profesor dan perban-perban itu. Rasanya aneh kalau anak-anak itu bilang tidak sakit sama sekali, padahal mereka diperban sampai seperti itu. Malahan ia pernah melihat seorang anak yang kembali dengan sebelah tangannya terputus, namun anak itu hanya tersenyum seolah tak ada apa-apa…

Luka menggigil, bukan karena takut tapi lebih karena ia kedinginan. Udara malam ini membuatnya merasa ingin ke kamar kecil. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar, menuju ke toilet yang berada di ujung lorong nan gelap.

Luka baru hendak kembali lagi ke kamarnya saat telinganya tak sengaja menangkap percakapan Profesor Gakupo dan Haku.

"…Bukankah percobaan ini sudah cukup berhasil, Profesor? Anda bisa lihat 'kan anak-anak itu sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit ataupun derita?"

"Masih belum cukup, Haku! Kau tidak mengerti! 'Ramuan Keabadian' itu masih belum sempurna! Percobaan ini mungkin sukses untuk anak-anak, tapi belum bisa diuji cobakan ke orang dewasa. Yang lebih parah, formula ini mematikan sel syaraf dan membuat mereka jadi mati rasa!"

Luka mengerutkan kening. _'Ramuan Keabadian'? Sel syaraf? Apa maksudnya?_

Mengikuti insting dan rasa keingintahuannya yang besar, Luka memberanikan diri membuka sedikit pintu ruang kerja Profesor dan mengintipnya.

"Tapi mau sampai kapan percobaan ini berlanjut, Prof? Kita sudah cukup banyak mengorbankan otak anak-anak! Kau mau membunuh mereka semua?" ujar Haku dengan sedikit penekanan emosi.

"Tapi buktinya tak satupun dari mereka mati, kan? Berarti masih ada harapan…"

Luka membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Haku masih mendebat Profesor Gakupo yang tengah sibuk membedah benda bulat kemerahan—otak. Di dekat kaki meja kerjanya, seorang anak tergeletak di lantai, dengan genangan merah di sekitar kepalanya—yang tak terlihat terlalu jelas dari posisi Luka melihatnya, namun tidak perlu jadi jenius untuk menebak apa yang telah Profesor lakukan pada anak itu.

Di ruangan lain yang hanya dipisahkan dengan sekat dari ruang kerja Profesor, Luka melihat siluet sekelompok ilmuwan yang tengah berdiri mengelilingi seorang anak yang juga 'dipanggil' malam itu. Anak itu mencoba keluar lingkaran, tetapi mereka mengepungnya dengan ketat. Siluet seorang ilmuwan bertubuh tinggi mengayunkan pisau besar ke arah anak itu.

_ZRAAAAT!_

_kakome kakome_

_maketa gakitachi wo_

_kakome kakome_

_nigerarenu you ni_

_yoake no ban ni_

_kubi wo kiriotose_

_kagome kagome_

_"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Luka menutup mulutnya dalam syok. Jadi ini yang mereka lakukan pada anak-anak ketika malam tiba, dan itu menjelaskan perban-perban itu. Ia tak percaya Profesor Gakupo yang baik hati dan lembut itu ternyata tega melakukan ini semua.

Belum habis rasa kagetnya, siluet-siluet itu bergerak lagi. Kali ini anak yang ditebas ilmuwan itu bangkit, berdiri seolah baru saja bangun tidur pada Minggu pagi yang cerah. Perlahan, kepala anak itu bergerak… menoleh, seolah tahu Luka menatapnya dari tadi dan menyeringai padanya.

Luka? Ia sudah meninggalkan pintu dan bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya, membangunkan Miku.

.

"Miku, bangun! Kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya!"

"Uuuuhm~~ Luka, ini masih malam… Kalau mau ngajak pergi, besok pagi saja—"

"Mereka berniat menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan!" Luka mendesis, sebisa mungkin tidak membangunkan anak-anak yang lain. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin mereka buat, tapi mereka bermaksud mengambil otakmu—"

"—dan memakainya untuk bahan 'Ramuan Keabadian," potong Miku.

"Ya! …Eh, darimana kau tahu?" Luka terkejut. Miku hanya menatapnya datar. "…Kau tahu dan kau diam saja? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu?"

"Toh, selama ini mereka baik-baik saja kan? Mereka tidak mati dan tetap gembira seperti biasa," ujar Miku. "Lagipula, aku suka di sini, Luka… Di sinilah aku pertama kalinya mendapat teman, dan aku bahagia di sini. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan dijadikan apapun asalkan tidak pergi dari sini…"

Luka hendak mendebat Miku lagi, namun tatapan lurus Miku meyakinkannya bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh. Luka menghela nafas, lalu memeluk Miku sekilas. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi yang jelas, aku tak mau jadi seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, aku lebih baik pergi daripada otakku diambil seperti itu," ujar Luka lirih. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh.

"Selamat tinggal, Miku…"

_GREB!_

Sebuah tangan mungil berkimono kuning mencengkram kuat tangan Luka. Gadis itu terbelalak, lalu takut-takut ia melirik horor kepada pemilik tangan itu.

Satu per satu anak-anak itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menatap Luka tajam. Di antara mereka, Miku berdiri sambil merenggangkan lehernya yang kaku. Perban di lehernya tertutup kerah kimono hijaunya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit gerah.

"…_Kau mau ke mana, Luka…?"_

"…Luka…" Rin masih mencengkram tangan Luka sambil menyeringai, "…ayo kita main…"

_ude ga mogetemo atama ga tsuburetemo_

_shinenai kodomotachi_

_mujaki ni warau_

.

.

Luka menutup matanya pasrah. Ia ingin kabur dan berontak, tapi ia tahu itu percuma…

.

_Bahkan meskipun tangan dan kaki mereka terputus…_

_Meskipun kepala mereka hancur…_

_Toh, mereka tetap bisa tersenyum polos dalam lingkaran _Kagome_ yang tak berujung…_

…_dan bagi mereka, itulah yang bisa disebut 'keabadian'…_

_._

_kakome kakome_

_nigerarenu you ni_

_kakome kakome_

_anata mo nomou yo?_

_watashitachi to_

_eien ni asobou?_

_kagome kagome_

_"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Dari belakang, suara benda berat nan tipis terseret. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, hangat. Kuncirnya menyapu lembut bahu kiri dan kanannya.

"'_Kagome, Kagome'_…" bisiknya lirih. "…siapa yang ada di belakangmu…?"

…dan Luka pun menjawab—

.

.

**~FIN~**

.

**Omake**

Profesor Gakupo masih sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai formula dan percobaannya yang telah ia kerjakan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia masih belum puas, belum sama sekali. 'Ramuan Keabadian' yang ia ciptakan masih jauh dari sempurna baginya.

_Krieeet…_

"Haku, sudah kubilang ketuk dulu pintu kalau mau masuk ke ruang kerjaku!" kata Gakupo tanpa menoleh.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Suara benda berat namun tipis yang bergesekan dengan lantai menjadi pengganti jawaban, diiringi langkah kaki yang ringan namun perlahan.

"…Haku?"

"…_Profesor…"_

Gakupo terdiam. Itu bukan suara Haku, meski sama-sama suara perempuan. Ia pun menengok…

…dan mendapati asistennya tergeletak tak bernyawa di depan pintu. Rambut putihnya dihiasi dengan warna merah pekat nan kental.

Sosok di belakangnya masih berdiri dalam diam. Seringai tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya meskipun warna merah telah mengotori rambut, wajah, dan kemeja hijaunya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat golok besar yang telah bersimbah darah dan meninggalkan jejak sepanjang langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"**Kagome, Kagome…**_

_**Who's behind you next?"**_

**.**

**~THE END~**

**.**

Review?**  
><strong>


End file.
